


Zombie Apocalypse

by JediC8H10N4O2



Series: After: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: One summer, one family of cousins and adopted cousins discovered their entire family, and possibly the world, had been turned into zombies. They were the only ones unaffected. It was up to them to save the world, just like their parents before them.Or, the story of why Lee shouldn't ever babysit.





	Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered if anyone ever called Harry a zombie. Or if he told people that he died, and came back. Here, he told Teddy, at least, because he felt he owed it to his godson. And with kid's imaginations, and their parents' history, the potential for a giant misunderstanding was born.

The Zombie Apocalypse was happening.

Actually, to be more accurate, the Zombie Apocalypse had started when Teddy had only been a few days old. It's just that no one had realized until now. Now, it was up to an intrepid group of warriors to inform the public, and fight to make sure that the zombies didn't win.

Which is the explanation that any one of the members of the group would give if anyone asked why they were currently hiding in the attic with the ghoul instead of running around outside.

Teddy, Victoire, Dominique (who was going by Niq this week), Mimi, Freddy, Roxy, James, Albus and Rose were currently planning on how to take out the zombie plague. Louis, Lily, Lucy, and Hugo had been informed they were to act normal, so no one would know anything was wrong.

It had all started very innocently. Freddy and Roxy had been babysat by Uncle Lee, and watched a movie about zombies, because the vampire movies were just too stupid according to Uncle Lee. So Freddy told James about the movie the next time James was at the store. James told Albus and Lily to scare them one night, because he knew that it would frighten them and he had an obligation as an older brother. Albus and Lily told Rose and Hugo respectively because it's RoseandAlbus and LilyandHugo. Teddy overheard Albus and Lily and Rose and Hugo talking about ways to figure out how to tell if someone had been infected if you didn't seem them get bit and die. Teddy then told them that it wasn't really possible to tell if someone had come back from the dead unless they were inferi, in which case you needed to burn them, because their Dad had come back from the dead and he seemed normal. Which resulted in Albus and Lily going to James and telling him that Dad was a zombie because Teddy told them so. James, who now had gone a few nights having nightmares about zombies and brain eating and was thus a little more inclined to believe told Roxy and Freddy. Roxy told Lucy, who told Mimi, who told Niq, who told Louis and Victoire, who told Teddy.

By this time, the story had kind of morphed.

Uncle Lee had started the entire night off by saying that it would be amusing to see how much Muggles got wrong about the magical world. To that end, he had actually showed them the Wizard of Oz, and they all laughed about witches melting when getting wet because how would they shower? However, Lee had failed to mention that the zombie movie was just because he wanted to watch it. Which meant when James came back to Freddy and asked if it was possible it was real, Freddy said that Uncle Lee had said that Muggles got it wrong.

So, this is what the group of cousins (and Teddy) came up with.

Zombies are real. Every adult they know is a zombie. Zombies infect you somehow. Victoire hasn't quite figured out how yet, but she and Mimi are working on it. Zombies are not brainless. Or if they are, then there is some kind of presence that can actually think, because Uncle Harry isn't brainless. They do not eat the brains of children. Zombies look just like everyone else. Zombies are patient. Zombies want to make everyone else zombies. Becoming a zombie may or may not change your personality. It's a bit unsure, since it isn't like anyone can remember a time when the entire family minus kids wasn't zombies. But Teddy says that everyone says that Cousin Draco changed, so maybe he had been bitten then and that was why he changed. Victoire wanted another case study before agreeing to Teddy's view, so they compromised by saying they didn't know. Zombieness wasn't passed along by parents because James, Albus and Lily wouldn't have freaked out if they were zombies. Zombies knew they were zombies. Zombies wouldn't tell you if they were zombies. Zombies also don't want people to know about them. Zombies won't tell you their weakness, but it probably isn't cutting off their head. After all, dying didn't stop them the first time.

Uncle Harry (or Dad, depending on who was explaining) died, and came back to life May 1, 1998. He came back to life for one reason: to enslave the Wizarding World, and make them all zombies. And he needed to get rid of Voldemort to do that, because Voldemort would be the only person willing to fight Uncle Harry.

Now it was up to the Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan's children to save the Wizarding World. They couldn't trust any adults, because Uncle Harry had probably converted them. That meant they were on their own, and couldn't let anyone know what they were doing. Thus why Lily, Hugo, Lucy and Louis were on distraction duty. Everyone else was 'out playing Cars and Acromantulas' since they weren't allowed to play Aurors and Death Eaters, but were really just hiding in the attic to discuss everyone's findings.

Victoire, living in a house of curse-breakers and having already announced her intent to be an Unspeakable to her parents, was able to do some research. She was tasked with finding a way to stop the zombies, and had been reading curse breaking books. Not any of the books that might actually help, because they were 'too dangerous'. But she could read between the lines, and try and piece together what to do. After all, that was part of an Unspeakable's job. They didn't have the answers, they had to find them.

Mimi, being Percy's daughter, was assigned to figure out the possible plan of attack the zombies would have, how they would plan on taking over the world. All the cousins by this point had a healthy fear of Mimi and her plans. She was the best suited to figure out all the tiny details that bored everyone else.

Teddy was supposed to be trying to figure out how to tell if someone was a zombie. He was supposed to try and remember if he heard about other people who drastically changed, or try and find something that identified zombies from non-zombies. The Potter kids were helping, by detailing how their dad (the only verified zombie they had) acted.

(Harry was getting a little concerned at the attention he was getting from his children. They appeared to have what Ginny had termed his 'Investigation' face. And the only time he ever used that as a child, he was fighting Voldemort. Or Dementors, or acromantulas, or dragons… Anyways, all things he did not want his children near. Ginny told him he was overreacting and it was just a phase, they were probably trying to prank him. Harry was checking for pranks daily just in case, but had warded the house against all manner of dark creatures and wizards, like grindylow even though they didn't live in a river. Or in Japan. And they weren't that dark. He even asked Tori to develop a ward to protect against basilisks even though the likelihood of running into another one was extremely low. And he might possibly have owled Luna about possible evil creatures he might need Tori to develop a ward for. Ginny was debating whether to tell the children to knock it off, or laugh as her husband went insane).

Freddy and Roxy were tasked with finding out more about how muggles thought you could get rid of zombies, so they could know what definitely didn't work, or possibly how to identify them. They figured Uncle Lee was a good source, since he either wasn't a zombie, or was bad at the 'not telling people zombie weaknesses' part. Or, as Niq had so nicely pointed out, possibly be attempting to turn Freddy and Roxy. Neither one slept the next time Uncle Lee babysat. And not because he let them stay up all night like what used to be the case.

Niq wanted to be in the thick of things, and everyone knew that trying to keep her out of the attic meeting would be a mistake, likely costing them their humanity. Rose was there because every family needed to be represented, and Albus was there because RoseandAlbus. Also, Rose was booksmart, and Victoire might need to bounce ideas off her. It was time to come up with a plan.

(Downstairs, Lily, Lucy, Hugo and Louis were doing their best to distract everyone. So the adults had assigned Molly, Arthur, Percy and Audrey to distract Lily, Lucy, Hugo and Louis while the others tried to figure out why all the other kids were in the attic. Harry's paranoia was showing, and Hermione was trying to convince him that all the kids were not planning on pranking him, or planning on taking on a basilisk, or had discovered and decided to not tell anyone about a dark lord. Ron made the mistake of saying that maybe they heard a prophecy about them all needing to destroy a dark lord and were trying to figure out how Harry had done it. He was banned from the discussion room and forced to distract the kids, and Audrey was invited back to take his place. George and Bill wisely decided to make no comment on the gender inequality. Their wives, in-laws, and sister could all hit pretty hard. Bill was trying to convince everyone that they were merely children and that's what children do sneak around and hide stuff from adults, didn't they do that in Hogwarts? Which was the wrong thing to say, as everyone besides Ginny went quiet, then began discussing in earnest whether they were trying to form a Dumbledore's Army group, and whether there was an evil teacher using bloodquills at Hogwarts, even though the wards shouldn't allow that, and whether they should floo Neville to ask him if anything had been strange at Hogwarts, and Harry began talking about getting Draco and investigating all the teachers at Hogwarts. Ginny glared at Bill.)

Dinner was very awkward. The kids had realized that they needed to come out of the attic, and since they had told the adults they had been playing 'Cars and Acromantulas', they couldn't very well come trooping down the stairs. So Niq jumped out the window, to walk into the Burrow for dinner. She ended up with a lecture about not jumping out of attic windows, and Audrey healed her broken bones.

The other kids just took the stairs. Seemed safer. Plus, there was really no way they could hide the fact that Niq had just jumped out the attic window. So, the kids were looking at the adults funny, while the adults (minus Grandma and Grandpa) were looking at the kids funny, until finally Ginny had enough.

“Alright, what are you all up to?” she demanded, glancing at all the kids. The kids said nothing, looking around at each other to make sure no one broke. “Anyone? You're not fooling us, we knew you were up there.”

“So you're going to turn us into zombies now?” Hugo asked, having inherited Ron's lack of tact and cowering under the table. At that, all the children started to rush out of their seats and find weapons or something to hide behind.

“Turn you into what?” Ron asked his son, staring at him blankly. “Why would we turn you into zombies?”

So Teddy explained how they had discovered Uncle Harry's evil plan, although he did conveniently leave out the bit about not knowing the weakness of the zombies yet, or how to tell if someone was a zombie, or the fact that Mimi now had a 'how to take over the world with zombies' plan. All the cousins were trying to ignore that bit.

“I'm not a zombie,” Harry tried to tell them.

“Which is exactly what a zombie would say,” James shouted, before throwing his shoe at his dad. Niq, not one to be left out of the adventure, threw a pillow at her dad, since that was the nearest thing she had. Since two people had started the assault, and there was no way the kids were going to make it out of dinner as humans, everyone else valiantly joined in, hoping to discover what would stop zombies.

Turns out adults with wands stop children, and after a few minutes of being dazed by the sudden attack, all the adults had managed to stop the children.

“Zombies aren't real,” Hermione tried to tell them all.

“That's not what Uncle Lee said. He just said muggles got it wrong,” Freddy said, as bravely as he could tied to his twin. The rest of the evening was dedicating to convincing the children that there was not a zombie apocalypse, and they were not zombies.

To make a long story short, Uncle Lee was never allowed to babysit unsupervised again.


End file.
